Death's Pain
by Karvost
Summary: Adam's and Blake's final thoughts during his last moments alive. Major Character Death. T for Gore.


Death's Pain

* * *

His chest exploded. Once, followed by another. The agony was instant. Adam's pupil shrunk. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed. His limbs shaking-something that happened only once in his lifetime, previously. When they branded his face and left an eternal scar on his left eye. This time, the pain wasn't any worse than that, but it was her...

Adam saw her. Her ears, flattened on her head as she rushed toward him. Golden eyes he used to compliment and causes the owner to look away, flustered. They only showed him defiance and hatred. No compassion. No more pity. As if he was nothing more than a Grimm. And the cry she let out as she stabbed his chest; it was full of anger.

He could sense her scent. So close. Making him want to reach out to touch her for the last time if only his body wasn't failing. He's wrong. Blake was not alone.

It was him.

~-x-~

 _"Thank you, Blake." He smiled as he felt her hand on his arm. "It's good to know I've still got you."_

 _Her smile. It was the most beautiful thing he could see often, aside from the hazardous task and life as a Faunus. But it was too late to notice something. Her smile fell as she looked down to hide her face. He didn't miss that simple motion. He was just... too arrogant to think it meant something else._

 _He had lost her that day._

~-x-~

"Oh..." was all he managed to get out from his lips after he looked down.

Now he understood. Was it too late? He used his last chance, did he? His fate was sealed when he said those words earlier. The now dying Faunus tried to shape more words, but he only managed to grunt in more agony. Blake yanked the dark gray blade out, followed by Yang. It's covered in crimson–his own blood.

The weapon he crafted for her as a gift. Gambol Shroud. He laughed when she gave the name. Just like he laughed as she blushed when he revealed that his shotgun's name was inspired from her red cheeks. Now, he wanted to laugh at the irony of getting killed by his own symbolic gift. By his own pupil. By his own... ex-lover.

He took a step. Then another. And another...

His knees wobbled and failed on the fourth one. He fell onto his knees. Adam stared at the great waterfall in front of him, while his vision started to blur. His last breath. He took it. The smell of fresh water and blood, making an intricated scent. There was something he wanted to say, but between these flashes of memories and the pain he endured, he couldn't.

He was alone.

He was alone when his parents died.

He was alone when they pressed that hot metal to his eye.

He was alone when he screamed in pain.

He was alone when vowed he'd sought justice.

He was alone when Blake left him on that cargo train.

He was alone fighting her and her friend at Haven.

He was alone... on his death.

Adam felt the wind rushing against him. Tearing on his hair. And then he hit something hard, before finally splashing into the cold water. His ears heard the bubbles and water current. His skin felt the frigid temperature surrounding him. His eyes saw blue... slowly darkening and fading into shadows.

Shadows...

Blake's.

And then, he was alone, as the darkness engulfed him.

~-x-~

What's left of Gambol Shroud clattered against the stone, staining the hard surface with a small smear of red. It was followed by dull thuds of her knees, crashing down with her tears. Blake sobbed. She cursed her weapon. She cursed Adam. She cursed herself.

Why?

After all these years, she finally ended it. The seemingly endless game of running away from the terrors ended as Adam vanished from her sight, followed by a splash. She almost couldn't believe it. She half-expected him would climb back up and said something snarky about killing her and everyone she cares about.

But he didn't. It should've been a relief. So, why... is she filled with remorse?

She hates him, does she?

More droplets of tear came sliding down her cheek, dripping onto the darkened stone. She couldn't stop them. They kept coming while her fists shook as she forced them not to pummel the ground and yell out something she'd regret later.

Yes, she and Yang both killed him. But it was her to sunk the blade first. She was the one who targeted his vital point. She...

Someone embraced her. Blake immediately recognizes the scent. It belonged to her partner, Yang. The cat Faunus returned the hug. Her mind suddenly felt so sluggish, so she could only say what she wanted between the uncontrolled sobs;

"I... I'm not going to break my promise; I swear."

The blonde replied gently, "I know you won't."

Blake continued crying. Little did Yang know, those words weren't just for her. It was for Adam, too. The old Adam, to be precise. Who had died a long time ago along with her feelings for him.

 _I'm sorry, Adam. I didn't want to break my promise._

~-x-~

* * *

 **A/N: WHY. MUST. HE. DIE?**

 _Okay, actually I had to accept Adam's going away. He's stuck in the Volumes for too long and already served a good role as the arc villain. While I was hoping there's a chance he'd redeem himself, I realized it's gone now. He's still my favorite antagonist(along with Roman, but don't we all love that ol' thief?)._

 _It's just if there's one thing I'm pissed off, is that he didn't get to say anything. Nor they showed what's his last thought. I mean, seriously, he died like some idiot who'd lost a fight. AND I CERTAINLY DIDN'T EXPECT BLAKE/YANG WOULD KILL HIM._

 _Okay, Yang was a probability, but Blake?_

 _i cri_

 _Oh, and more thing, why does his face look like a shewt, when in the design it was cool as heck? I was like, wtf, is this Cardin-class jerk face? He deserves a better face, like the one that matches his voice, but noooooo. Welp, I'm rambling. Seriously tho, not that I hate the scar(I LIKE HOW UNEXPECTED HIS BLUE EYES WERE), but his face looked so generic._

 _So. Ducking. Generic._

– **Karvost**


End file.
